A Night To Remember
by KelsWinchester
Summary: A drunken Arthur gets carried home by Alfred. As Alfred gets to sleep he feels something rather peculiar about the sleep he's having. R&R


"For crying out loud Arthur, you're drunk again… Stop clambering all over me…" Groaned Alfred, the older blonde on his shoulders sang and laughed as they headed back to his home. The American boy sighed deeply and saw the door of Arthurs house fall into view which made a small smile spread on his face. "We're almost home Arthur." Called out Alfred, making sure the drunkard could hear.

"I don't wanna go hoooommeee…" Slurred out Arthur as he laughed to himself once more. Alfred kicked the door open after struggling with the lock and threw Arthur down on the closest sofa he could find before sitting down and feeling his shoulders ache from carrying Arthur. Arthur groaned and gurgled to himself as he rolled around on the sofa, trying to make out where the hell he was.

"I'm staying for the night Arthur; I don't trust you on your own when you're like this." Said Alfred as he stood up and left Arthur to wriggle around to his own accord. The younger blonde made his way up to a spare bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and clambered into the bed, his eyes heavy from adult sitting a drunken man. Alfred groaned once more before feeling himself falling to sleep.

"Hnnn… A-Alfred…" A voice cried out whilst Alfred was lying in bed, he felt hands on him but his mind was between being conscious and asleep, his eyes flickered open to see moonlight shining through the guest bedroom window and a voice still emanating throughout the room.

"Al-fred…" The young American looked over himself to see a shadow, and the illusion of hands running over him wasn't an illusion at all, he felt something against his groin, rubbing softly, he felt his face fluster at the touch and the blood rushing to all one place. Alfred moved his hands and grabbed the body on top of him throwing him down beside where he lay before rolling himself on top and sitting on him.

"A-Arthur…!" He cried out, the drunkard groaning at the sudden switch-over movement, Alfred felt his cheeks become redder and redder at the sight of a moonlit Arthur, sprawled out beneath him in nothing but his boxers.

"Alfred…? I thought you were asleeeepp…" Spluttered out Arthur as he ran his hands up the younger boys chest and his fingers gently sliding over Alfred's hard nipples, Alfred bit his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I've held myself back from this Arthur but I'm sorry, I can't any longer, horny drunk or not." Explained Alfred as he grabbed the older mans hands and pinned them above his head, Alfred dived down onto Arthurs lips, awaiting no invitation to give his tongue access but rather forcing it in and feeling Arthur's tongue instantly respond as it hastily rubbed against his too. Alfred pulled back leaving a line of saliva between the two lips before breaking it off and heading lower down on Arthur's body. He placed his face in front of Arthur's crotch, to see a large bulge already sat in his boxers.

"Wow, already this hard? You really are a pervert." Chuckled out Alfred as he bit down softly on the bulge to hear a short gasp escape the older mans lips. Alfred smirked and pulled down the boxers quickly to have Arthur's erection sat in front of him; Alfred grabbed it softly and placed his lips softly on the tip of his member before forcing his mouth down as far as he would go and pulling it back up, his tongue tracing the shaft as he moved his mouth up and down. He felt a hand tangle through his hair, forcing his head to go up and down faster with each loud moan Arthur let out with pure ecstasy of pleasure. Alfred pulled himself from Arthur's cock and sat back, catching his breath from what he was doing, so quickly. Arthur drunkenly clambered onto his knees and moved in close to Alfred, wrapping his arms around the younger boys shoulders and moving his mouth to Alfred's ear.

"I want you… in me…" Whispered Arthur, the stench of alcohol from his breath made Alfred's nose crinkle but the need of wanting Arthur overtook the smell as he grabbed the older man and threw him back down onto the bed and lifted his legs up high and spread.

"You can't go back now, Arthur…" Warned Alfred as he lubed up his fingers with his own saliva and placing them near Arthur's entrance. All the older man gave in response was a half assed grunted followed by a large yelp as he felt two fingers instantly penetrate his ass and forced as deep as they would go before pulling back and repeating the same motion again. Arthur cried and moaned in both pain and pleasure, gripping the bed sheets until he knuckles turned white, he felt a third finger stretch him even further, pulling back and forth until the younger man had enough and pulled them out.

"A-Al…fred…" Panted out Arthur as one of his hands moved to his ass; spreading it ready for Alfred to enter. Alfred smirked and pulled off his own boxers, his erection ready to penetrate Arthur deeply. The American edged forward, placing the tip of his cock against the entrance before slowly pushing himself in and hearing groaned and grunts from the opposite end of the bed.

"Fuck… You're so tight… Arthur…" Spat out Alfred as he pushed further into Arthur until he felt the whole length of his shaft swallowed up by Arthur's greedy ass. "I'm going to move…" Grunted Alfred as he moved his body back slowly until the tip of his cock almost left the ass before forcing himself back in with great power and hearing Arthur scream. Alfred moved back again and forced in and out with speed, which picked up every time Arthur's screams and moans escalated. Alfred leaned over Arthur as he pounded himself into the older man and kissed his neck softly.

"Scream my name…" Demanded Alfred, grabbing Arthurs hips and forcing himself harder into the man beneath him, Arthur grunted and arched his back until both of the men's chests we touching before falling back down again. "I said… Scream my name, Arthur." Alfred pulled back and hesitated for a few seconds and saw Arthur's expression soften on his face before pushing himself back in hard enough to hear what he wanted.

"A-Alfred…!" Screamed Arthur, digging his nails into Alfred's back as he felt the erection inside of him become somewhat larger. "Y-You got harder… from me screaming your name…?" Slurred out Arthur as he saw Alfred smirking and panting as his response, Arthur also smiled as well, his claw grip loosening a little on Alfred's back, leaving deep nail marks.

"I think… I'm close to cumming…" Panted out Alfred, swiftly moving himself back and forth, in and out of the older mans ass as Arthur nodded in response.

"Hnnnng, m-me too…" Both men moaned and panted together as Alfred gave one last push inside before feeling himself cum heavily inside Arthur's ass and Arthur screaming out as a spray of white liquid splashed out over Arthur's stomach and chest. Alfred pulled himself out slowly and leaned down to give Arthur a kiss on the forehead and ran his hands through the older mans hair to see he had quickly drifted off afterwards. The younger man moved away from the bed and placed the quilt over Arthur and let him sleep before slipping his boxers on and sighing as he left the room.

"I bet you won't even remember this tomorrow morning…" Whispered Alfred as he has a weak smile on his face and shut the door to let the drunken man sleep. Arthur lay in the bed, snuggling into the quilt with a large smile on his face.

"I'll remember everything in good will, Alfred."


End file.
